Alluring Attributes
by CaramelKity
Summary: The Fox: The hidden animal. The Cat: The exposed outcast. When they were young they fell for eachother but were split apart. Now that they're older, will those feelings resurface? Or will they be split apart again by God's will. Kyoxoc
1. Chapter 1

Young Kyo Sohma sat outside by himself, drawing pictures in the dirt. _'Nobody wants to play with me. They always want to play with that dumb rat Yuki.' _ He thought sadly. He sighed before his ears picked up a beautiful sound, singing. Kyo stood up and walked towards the sound. The singing was coming from another building behind some bushes. Crawling through a small space, he found himself in a yard and the back door to the house was open.

Kyo saw a girl about his age sitting at a black baby grand piano. She had long crimson hair with a white bow in it. She wore a yellow spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees with a white bow that tied around the back, and white baby Mary Janes. The girl sighed as she finished her song and looked to the sky, to the clouds, showing sparkling gold eyes. She gasped as she noticed him standing there. "Hey. Where you the one singing?" Kyo asked looking at her curiously.

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she nodded. "What's your name?" Kyo asked. "A-Aisley. What is your name?" Aisley asked. "My names Kyo." The orange haired boy said. "So you're the cat." Aisley said, "I've heard Uncle Hatori and Daddy talk about you." Kyo's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "So what if I am!? Are you gonna make fun of me too?" Kyo shouted. Aisley flinched at his tone. "N-no. I'm glad to meet you. The cat is my favorite animal from the zodiac." She said softly. Kyo gasped at what she said. That was the first time someone said that to him, ever.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He apologized. "It's okay. If you're wondering, I'm the fox of the zodiac." Aisley said drawing a circle on her dress with her finger. "The fox? I didn't know that there's a fox in the zodiac." Kyo asked. "It's because I'm the hidden animal of the zodiac. Akito keeps me away from the other animals of the zodiac, save for Daddy and Hatori. I'm really not allowed to be talking to you but, what Akito doesn't know wont hurt him right?" Aisley said with a small smile.

It was silent for a while before Kyo spoke. "The song that you were singing earlier, can you sing again?" He asked. Aisley nodded and waved him over while getting her fingers in the right positions on the piano keys. Kyo sat on the back porch as she started to sing.

_If I could capture the moon_

_And paint a sky full of blue_

_Fight scattered storms_

_To light the night_

_If I could skip along clouds_

_And hear the wind sing out loud_

_Rewrite the rhyme _

_And slow down time_

_I'd see a world _

_Where every boy and girl_

_Has all they need_

_To live free_

_Imagine a world that's kind_

_With not a child left behind_

_Where everyone_

_Could share the sun_

_Life is only a dream_

_Dream with me._

Kyo sighed with content as she finished her song. _'She sings so beautifully. And it's so hypnotizing. I fell so calm now' _Kyo thought. "Did you like my song?" Aisley asked. Kyo nodded. The two children talked until the sky faintly turned orange and pink. "I guess I'd better go…" Kyo said sadly, not wanting to leave his new friend. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Aisley asked hopefully. "Yeah. I'll be back." Kyo said. Aisley got down from her seat and kissed Kyo on the cheek, smiling. When she pulled away he held the cheek she kissed, blushing heavily, resembling a tomato.

_And that's how it went for a while. Kyo coming to visit Aisley let her sing for him. Slowly, ever so slowly, they fell in love with each other. They thought that everything was perfect. Nothing bad could happen to them. They were wrong. Akito found out, and he made Aisley stay with him in his part of the Sohma estate. Kyo never saw her again. But it wasn't because Akito had taken her. No, it was because she ran away. Even so, Aisley never once forgot about her one and only love, Kyo Sohma, the Cat of the Chinese Zodiac._


	2. Chapter 2

CaramelKity: I AM ALIVE PEOPLES!

Kyo: How? I thought that runt clobbered you.

CaramelKity&Mone: -slaps a hand over his mouth- **DO NOT SAY THAT WORD!**

Kyo: -nods-

CaramelKity: Anyways I didn't do the disclaimer for last chapter. So... -drumroll- I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN AISLEY AND ANY OTHER OC'S I MAY MAKE! Alrighty, enjoy the story.

* * *

"I can't believe that his house is in the middle of the …. woods." Aisley mumbled. She stood on the porch at the front door. Her crimson hair now reached her knees. She wore a black midriff tube top, black skinny jeans, and white converses. _'But still, I'm glad to see him again. I didn't even tell him goodbye the day I left. Akito probably told him I'm dead._' She thought letting a small laugh escape her lips, but there was no humor in it.

Aisley took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. After a minute or so, she knocked again. Not receiving an answer the second time, Aisley sighed and sat down on the porch steps. _'Maybe he's not home. Should I go and come back later? But what if he's not home then?' _ Aisley was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be out here in the woods? Are you lost?" A voice asked. Aisley gasped and whipped around, her golden eyes landing on a tall dark haired man. She smiled as her eyes met the familiar loving dark eyes of the man. Other people knew this man as Shigure Sohma, but Aisley knew him as, "Daddy…" She breathed, her eyes starting to water.

"A-Aisley? Oh my god it's really you! I've missed you so much!" Shigure cried as he wrapped his daughter in a bear hug. The tears that leaked from his eyes landed on Aisley's shoulder. "I missed you to. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I'm sorry." Aisley apologized crying into his chest. After a few minutes of a comfortable father-daughter bonding silence, Shigure decided to break the moment and returned to his happy-go-lucky-self.

"Why don't we go inside? Knowing you, you probably think that it's freezing right now." Shigure suggested, walking inside his house. Aisley nodded and shivered slightly, following him inside. Once in the living room, different scents wafted into Aisley's nose. "There other people living with you. Who are they?" She asked.

Shigure chuckled. "You always had the sharpest nose didn't you Aisley? Don't worry, you'll see them soon." Aisley sighed and plopped herself down at the table. "Have you seen _… him?_" Aisley asked hesitantly. Sure she never forgot about him but it was hard to talk about. Shigure's eyes lit up. "Oh yes I've seen Kyo! Grown up so big and he's pretty as a daisy!" He said prancing around the room.

"What the …. are you talking about?" A voice snapped. "Honestly you never know. He's-" Aisley started before she froze. As she turned her eyes met the face that she missed for ten years. The piercing maroon eyes, the blazing orange hair, the one and only, "Kyo…" She whispered under her breath.

"Who the heck are you?" Kyo asked angrily. Aisley gasped and tears pricked her eyes. Even Shigure looked shocked. _'He… He doesn't remember me. This has to be a sick joke, right? Right?' _Aisley thought hysterically. She stared at Kyo for a while before getting up and running out the door.

"You really forgot about her didn't you?" Shigure asked. "Forgot about her, I don't know her!" Kyo snapped. "Oh well I guess you'll figure out later. I'll be in my study if you need me." Shigure announced as he skipped to his room. Kyo shook his head he walked up the stairs to his room. _'Who was that chick? Yeah she looks kinda familiar but I'm sure I've never met her before in my life.' _He thought walking into his room.

Kyo walked over to his bad and sat down in front of a picture frame. In the picture was him and a girl. Not just any girl, his best friend, his first love. Kyo picked up the frame and looked closer at it. Something was off to him. "Heh. That's weird. That girl looks like… Oh my god… Aisley!" Kyo shouted, running out of his room, down the stairs and out the door.

Shigure peeked his head out and lightly smiled. "Seems like he finally remembered. I wonder how this will turn out." He muttered before returning to his study.

* * *

CaramelKity: Well... That was shorter than I liked...

Mone: YA THINK?!

Kyo: I cant believe you made me forget her.

Aisley: YEAH! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!

CaramelKity: Well geez. Sorry then. ANYWAYS! Click the sexy blue button! CLICK IT!


	3. Chapter 3

CaramelKity: TADA! Here is the third chapter of Alluring Attributes! Yay!

Kyo: Shut up and get on with it already!

CaramelKity: Meh! Don't rush me! I can't be rushed! Anyways thank you BlackShadow98 and GleekinAwesome for following and reviewing my story. It really means a lot to me. Next time, I'll try to update even faster but no guarantees.

Yuki: CaramelKity doesn't own fruits basket. She only owns Aisley and other oc's she may make.

'_He doesn't remember… I can't believe he doesn't remember!' _Aisley thought as she ran deeper into the woods. "Aisley! Come back!" Kyo yelled after her, and was closing in fast. _'Don't! Don't call my name just to torture me more! Just leave me alone!_' Aisley screamed in her mind, pushing herself to run faster. Kyo was in arms length of her. Just as he was about to grab Aisley, something wet hit his face, then another. Kyo gasped as a memory flashed through his eyes

"**I promise to never hurt you Aisley. I'll never make you cry." Young Kyo said sincerely, tenderly holding Aisley's hands. The crimson haired girl laughed and smiled brightly. "You can't make me cry silly. I love you." She said, pulling Kyo into a warm embrace. Kyo gasped before smiling and returning the hug. "I love you to." He whispered.**

'_I broke my promise… I made her… No! This isn't happening! I'm going to keep my promise!' _Kyo reached out and grabbed Aisley's arm then dug his heels into the ground, forcing them to stop. "Let me go." Aisley snapped, though her voice was wavering. "Not going to happen. I wont let you go. I wont lose you again." Kyo said sternly. Aisley slowly forced herself to look at the boy that she missed for so long. That alone almost made new tears fall from her eyes. "Again? Kyo, you forgot about me. You don't lo-" "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kyo yelled, cutting off Aisley's sentence.

Aisley gasped and stared at Kyo in shock. When they were kids Kyo never yelled at her, never. She didn't expect him to yell at her, even if he did forget about her. "Kyo?" Aisley whispered out of fear that he would yell at her again. "Don't. Don't you **dare** say that I don't love you anymore. I never stopped. I wont lie to you and say that I didn't forget about you, it's… it's just that you changed. You're not the little girl that I remember from when we were kids," Kyo explained, his voice getting softer and softer until it was just above a whisper.

Aisley watched as Kyo leaned in close but then he stopped. He looked as if he was fighting with himself about something. Aisley looked down and slowly removed Kyo's hand from her arm. She was about to say something when Kyo spoke before her. "Can you sing like you did when we were kids? Please?" he asked, a tinge of pleading in his voice. Aisley smiled and sat against a tree behind her, and Kyo sat beside.

"It's kinda different from the songs that I sang when I was little. Is that okay?" she asked. Kyo nodded and laid his head on Aisley's shoulder, but as soon as his head made contact there was a POOF, and an orange cat was fuming next to her, his hairs standing on edge. "DARNIT! THIS HAD TO HAPPEN?! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW, THAT DUMB RAT SHOWING UP?" Kyo shrieked.

'_He's really stressed out. And to think that I caused him to be, if I hadn't said that he didn't love me anymore, he wouldn't be stressed.' _Aisley thought sadly, picking up the orange cat and placing him on her lap. "What are you talking about now you stupid cat?" A voice snapped.

A small grey rat walked out from behind a tree in front of the two. It froze as soon as it saw Aisley. "Aisley? Is that you?" The rat asked in amazement. "Yuki?" Aisley asked. Kyo looked at Aisley, then at Yuki, then back to Aisley. "You two know each other? When did this happen?" he asked. "I met him the day I got moved to Akito's house." Aisley answered.

"I was just about to sing a song Yuki. Do you want to listen with Kyo?" She asked, holding out her hand. Yuki crawled into Aisley's hand and nodded. "I would love to." He said. Aisley gave a small smile and placed the rat on her shoulder. She placed a hand on Kyo's head and started to sing.

_Something delicate  
Special like the love we know_

_My fragile heart beats at times secure and times alone_

_My first treasure took me years to find  
It's what I cling to when confusion clouds my mind_

When you come to me and you smile  
Suddenly I feel as if everything's okay  
Lost in your smile 

_All at once I'm swept away_

_When trouble falls upon me like rain  
When the world becomes what they call a lonely place  
You carry me through  
From dreary skies the sun breaks through_

When you're feeling lost and don't know what to do  
Just look and see me calling out to you

_And when you're shaking from winter wind upon your face_

_I'll hurry towards you  
I'll warm you up with an embrace_

Baby you can count on me  
Always and forever lost and right next to you  
Come with me  
I know it's worth to see it through

_Love can be a delicate thing  
True love has the power that's infinitely real  
Locking the heart  
With true emotions that you feel_

_When trouble falls upon me like rain  
When the world becomes what they call a lonely place  
You carry me through  
From dreary skies the sun breaks through  
_

As Aisley finished her song she looked at Yuki and Kyo. Because of her voice, they were at peace with each other, Kyo sleeping on her lap and Yuki sleeping on her shoulder. Aisley breathed a silent sigh as a memory passed through her eyes. It was a sad and scary memory, but it was a happy memory as well.

"**So you've made friends with that cat. You even said that you loved him. A foolish mistake," A young Akito said eerily, slowly walking towards a trembling Aisley. He lashed out and grabbed Aisley's throat with his bony hand, bringing her close and hissing in her ear. "You're not supposed to love anyone but me. And why would you love a monster like him? If he knew what **_**demon**_** possessed you then he'd hate you."**

**Aisley gasped for breath and clawed at Akito's hand, begging for him to let go with her eyes. Akito scoffed at the plea and threw her across the room, her back hitting the wall with a loud BANG. Hatori walked over and picked Aisley up gently, then walked to his office to make sure she didn't have any wounds. A boy with gray hair and large violet eyes was sitting in a chair next to Hatori's desk. **

"**Hatori? Who's that?" The boy asked as Hatori laid the girl onto the bed on the floor. The doctor was about to answer when a seventeen-year-old boy burst into the room. "Where is she?!" He demanded. Hatori sighed, "Shigure calm down. She's not that badly injured." Shigure rushed over to the girl lying on her stomach. "D-daddy…" Aisley whispered. "Aisley! Are you alright?" Shigure asked frantically. Aisley nodded slowly before wincing. **

"**When she hit the wall she pinched a nerve between her neck and her spine. She'll be fine in time for dinner as long as she doesn't move." Hatori explained. Shigure held on to Aisley's hand, not wanting to let go and leave her. **_**'I never knew Shigure had a daughter. How come I've never seen her with the other zodiac kids before.' **_** Yuki thought. Aisley looked at Yuki and gave him a small smile. **

**The rat smiled and waved. Again, Aisley was someone else's very first friend.**

CaramelKity: Again I broke the 1000 word limit! Whoohoo!

Kyo: And again, how is this a good thing?

CaramelKity: Because it proves that I'm not a lazy author that's why. –looks at the document- HOLY SHIZNITS! I WROTE 3 PAGES! –does the gangnam style dance- Oh yeah! I'm awesome!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

CaramelKity: I know I haven't updated in a while but I was working on another story called Canada's Kids. If you haven't checked it out already then you should! Its like, flibbityflab adorable! And I just love how that story got more reviews than this one and Learn to Love Again combined x3

Kyo: What ever! Just get on with the story already!

CaramelKity: What did I say about rushing me?! –pinches Kyo's ear-

Kyo: Ow! I'm sorry!

Aisley cracked open her eyes, sat up, and stretched, giving out a big yawn. _'Funny. I don't remember falling asleep.'_ She thought looking around. She was in a room, on a bed. But it wasn't **her** room, it wasn't **her** bed. "Where… am I?" Aisley said to no one in particular.

A brown haired girl with big blue eyes walked in with Yuki in tow. "You're awake!" The girl cried rushing over to the bed. "Are you feeling better Aisley?" Yuki asked holding an ice pack. "I… Think? Was I sick or something?" Aisley asked putting a hand to her head before jerking it away. Her head was really hot.

Yuki walked over and held his hand a few inches away from her forehead and sighed. "You still have a fever, and really high too. I'm surprised your conscious." He said, "You have a fever of 110."

"I don't remember feeling sick." Aisley said, speaking her thoughts out loud before turning to Tohru, "And more importantly, I don't remember being introduced to you."

Tohru gasped and bowed. "My name is Tohru Honda. It's very nice to meet you Aisley." She said. Aisley nodded and shifted in the bed, then she noticed something. **She wasn't even wearing her own clothes.** "Who changed me?" The crimson haired girl asked, a small tinge of panic in her voice.

"I did." Tohru chirped. Aisley gave the girl a glance and a relief filled before fingering the thin silver ring on her pinky. There was a big crash and some yelling downstairs. "What was that?" Aisley asked in surprise. _'Ugh Ritsu! This was supposed to be a surprise! You're going to blow it!'_ Yuki thought sighing heavily and pinching the bridge on his nose.

Aisley threw the covers off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and then she stood up. "W-wait! You not well enough to be out of bed yet!" Tohru cried as the red haired girl slowly made her way towards the door of the room. She had a dizzy spell and fell back, but Yuki caught her in time.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know. (Insert Kyo sneezing loudly here.)" Yuki said, standing her upright. Aisley gave him a side-glance and a lopsided grin. "The answers brought it back." She said. Yuki shook his head and smiled as he helped her towards the door while Tohru panicked in her own little world.

"Oh! Should I get you an ice pack for your feet so they'll stay warm or socks for your head so it'll cool down?" She said waving her arms in the air. Aisley gave a short laugh and turned towards the panicking brunette. "Tohru calm down. I'll be fine." She said in a reassuring voice.

Tohru instantly calmed down and nodded, "Alright. As long as you'll be okay." She said. Yuki helped Aisley out of the room and stopped at the top of the stairs. "Yuki who else is here? And another question, where's Kyo?" Aisley asked, looking at the purple-eyed boy curiously.

"It's just Hatori and someone he brought along. Kyo's down stairs as well." Yuki explained before helping Aisley down stairs. "I missed her so much. I can't wait to see her." A high voice said. Aisley froze at the bottom of the stairs. _'It can't be him… _

_Can it?'_ She thought turning the corner.

"Ritsu?" Aisley asked in surprise. The person with his back facing her turned around, eyes wide. Ritsu jumped up and hugged Aisley tightly. "Oh Aisley I missed you so much! It's been so long since I last seen you! You've grown up so big!" The monkey said quickly, squeezing tighter and tighter each sentence.

"Ri! I… Can't… Breathe!" Aisley gasped out, using the old nickname she had for him when she was little. "I'm sorry!" Ritsu apologized releasing his tight grip on the girl, but he didn't go into one of his episodes. He never went into one of his episodes when Aisley was around; she made him feel like everything was okay.

Aisley smiled at Ritsu before she got dizzy and fell to her knees, her face flushed bright red. Ritsu knelt beside her as Shigure and Hatori walked over. "What were you thinking? Getting out of bed while your fever is still this high, you'll end up killing yourself one day." Hatori said, sticking a thermometer in Aisley's mouth, though she groaned in protest.

As soon as the thermometer was in her mouth, the temperature was rising and rising stopping at 117º Fahrenheit. "You pushed yourself too hard Aisley. What am I going to do with you?" Shigure said with a sigh. At that moment Kyo walked in from the kitchen, and seeing a red-faced Aisley on the ground, he got concerned.

"What's going on here?" Kyo asked. "Aisley pushed herself too hard and now her fever is up again. Weren't you listening you stupid cat?" Yuki spat. The hair on the back of Kyo's neck bristled. "Well sorry I wasn't in the room at the time to get the memo you dang rat!" He yelled.

Aisley moaned under her breath, and her temperature went higher. Hatori noticed this immediately, then there was a poof and a fox curled up in a ball replaced Aisley. "Kyo get her upstairs now! Shigure I need ice packs! Yuki go help Shigure!" Hatori ordered sharply, quickly digging through his medical bag and taking out a needle filled with liquid.

Kyo picked up the fox and ran upstairs with Ritsu on his heels. Shigure and yuki ran to the kitchen to get ice packs before running upstairs as well. Hatori followed everyone into the room Aisley was in (which was Kyo's room) and told everyone to clear out. Everyone, albeit begrudgingly, followed orders and left Hatori in the room with the sick fox. Sticking the needle in Aisley's neck, Hatori injected the liquid into her blood stream and calmed her down instantly.

After tucking putting the ice packs under the pillow and tucking Aisley in Kyo's blanket, the doctor walked out of the room. "Aisley's gonna be okay right Hatori?" Kyo asked. "I sedated her for the time being. What she needs now is rest and when she wakes up she needs to eat this." The doctor said, handing Shigure a slip of paper.

Unfolding the paper, the dog sweat dropped at what was written on it.

_Leek Stew._

'_There's no way Aisley is going to eat this. Even if her life is on the line.'_ Shigure thought with a sigh.

Awe! I'm so evil! Pull through Aisley! I know you can do it!

Anyways! REVIEW! AISLEY WILL GET BETTER FASTER! Come on! You know you want to!


End file.
